jurassicparkfandomcom-20200222-history
Jurassic Park: The Game
"Universal and game developer Telltale are teaming up to create a new Jurassic Park game unlike anything you've ever seen before!" Jurassic Park: The Game is an upcoming 5 episode downloadable, third-person adventure game; set canonically sometime after the system failure of the park in the movie Jurassic Park (film). It will feature brand new characters as well as existing secondary ones that will provide the story of the park's demise and the escaping adventures of remaining authorized and unauthorized personnel on Isla Nublar. The games is scheduled to be released in April 2011 for PC and Mac.Jurassic Park: The Game - retrieved March 9th, 2011 'Game Information' 'Gameplay' Telltale set out to make the mechanics of the game into something different from past attempts, citing an inspiration from the Playstation's hit game Heavy Rain, which features a context sensitive foundation with emphasis on exploring and making choices rather than shooting or creating. An example of this is shown with character interactions with objects such as a blaring horn in a Jeep to maneuvering around dinosaurs which can end up with a death sequence for the character (Reverting to a reset option, rewarding the player to test/explore). 'Plot' One of the tidbits was that the game would go about trying to resolve some of the plots/events of Jurassic Park (film) as well as after the film, with an example of the fate of Dennis Nedry's Barbasol can of dinosaur embryos. 'Features' 'Characters' Along with this the game will forgo the main characters such as Alan Grant or Ian Malcolm, and instead focus on secondary characters and new characters. *Gerry Harding - Chief Veterinarian *Jess Harding - Daughter *Nima - Smuggler *Billy Yoder - Mercenary *A group of Mercenaries. *Additional staff and survivors. 'Dinosaurs' In addition, the game will set out to show the classic dinosaurs of Jurassic Park and even a new species. *Tyrannosaurus Rex *Triceratops *Velociraptor *Unidentified Nocturnal Species 'Campaign' Through screenshots, there are various "missions" that the player will progress thorough in the game. But one in particular is shown in a demo presentation (As recorded below by Giant Bomb) by Telltale's game showcase event on February 17th. It depicts a segment in which the Hardings: Gerry and Jess on their way to the East Dock for the last boat (As mentioned in the film), but have encountered and picked up an unconscious poisoned Nima near Nedry's Jeep and are riding in their Jeep back towards the Visitor Center. On their journey, they encounter a log on the road and a baby Triceratops whose been let out of her pen due to the power outage. Gerry goes over to a maintenance shed and switches the gate to manual, to make it easier to move the gate. In an attempt by Gerry to herd the animal back inside using methods including Jess honking the Jeep's horn, the mother Triceratops becomes enraged when it thinks that the Jeep is a predator trying to harm it's young. While Gerry closes the game, the mother starts to charge knocking the gate off it's hinges and trapping him under it. After knocking the Jeep on it's side, it continues tackling it until Jess manages to stop the stuck horn. It is then that a T-Rex (Most likely the one seen in the film) stomps it's way around the gate and almost crushes Gerry, whom manages to escape. While the T-Rex and the Triceratop fights Gerry manages to get Jess and Nima out of the wrecked Jeep and proceed to maneuver around the dinosaur fight and safely make it to the maintenance shed. 'Game Information' "Jurassic Park: The Game" was originally announced on June 8th, 2010 along with another Telltale Games title in a partnership deal with Universal Studios. Not much was revealed until the January issue of Game Informer, in which it was a feature story. The official reveal showed off Telltale's goals of the game and additional information. 'Trivia' *This is the first Jurassic Park video game since the licensed games for Jurassic Park III. *It is the first Jurassic Park game from Telltale Games. *It is apart of a resurgence of Jurassic Park merchandise which included the Hasbro Toys 'R' Us Jurassic Park toy line of 2009 and the new Jurassic Park comics. *The T-Rex's roar in the Teaser Trailer was not the Jurassic Park T-Rex roar used in the movie. It has been noted that the final version will include the authentic sound. *This may mark the first Canon entry in terms of expanded media. 'Videos' thumb|295px|left|Jurassic Park: The Game's Teaser Trailer thumb|295px|right|IGN's Dino Death Montage 'Gallery' File:Jpgame9.jpg|Meeting Nima on The East Dock File:Jpgame5.jpg|Dr. Gerry Harding and a Triceratops File:Raptors and Nerdys jeep JP Telltale.jpg|A pack of Raptors near Nedry's Jeep File:T-Rex vs Trike JP Telltale.jpg|A mother Triceratops fighting a T-Rex File:T-Rex in main lobby in Visitor Center JP Telltale.jpg|A T-Rex spotting Gerry in the Visitor Center File:jpgame11.jpg|A research lab on Isla Nublar File:jpgame8.jpg|The jungles of Isla Nublar - Site A File:jpgame7.jpg|Concept Art of the East Dock File:jpgame6.jpg|Concept Art of the Triceratops paddock File:New threat JP Telltale.jpg|A New Threat! File:Dr.Gerry Harding.jpg|Dr.Gerry Harding File:Jess Harding.jpg|Jess Harding File:Billy Yoder.jpg|Billy Yoder File:Nima.jpg|Nima 'References' 'External List' *Official Jurassic Park: The Game Site *Game Informer - "An Unlikely Developer Steps Into The Maw of a Troubled License *Giant Bomb's Quick Look Road Show: Jurassic Park nl:Jurassic Park (Telltale) Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Trivia